Meet the Pines
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: Meet the Robison's but Gravity Falls style. Dipper is a young orphan looking for a family only to learn that even his own family can become his best friend...***NOW DISCONTINUED***
1. The Bad Interview

Meet the Pines - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's an idea I really wanted to try. I love Meet the Robison's so much and Gravity Falls I decided to try this. I hope you all like this story as much as I am writing it. Also Mabel isn't in this for a while but she will come in I promise you that much ****J**** As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls or Meet the Robison's all belongs to Disney. But please enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Bad Interview

Rain poured down on a dark gloomy night as a young women dressed in a rain coat walked along the streets. She was holding a small baby boy and was heading towards an Orphanage. The night dragged on as she walked closer towards the door, and as soon as she did make it to the door she placed the baby down. Pulling out a small piece of paper and a pen she began to write down the baby's name and set the names right next to the child. However as soon as she set the note down she picked up the kid and pulled the baby into one last hug, she really didn't want to leave. But there was a sound, the sound of someone slipping on the door steps behind the women and she placed the babies down. With one final look she walked down the steps and out of the baby's life forever.

A women by the name of Wendy Corduroy walked towards the door and opened it as soon as he heard a loud knock. Opening it up she looked around and noticed that no one was around only to hear a small cry. Looking down she gasped as she saw the small baby crying. She closed the door and unlocked it, only to instantly pick up the two twins. She rocked them and held them to make them stop crying. Looking once more for any sing of who could have possibly left them on the door step Wendy went back inside and closed the was going to be a new start for the twins and she promised to find them a home, no matter how long it took...

XXX

Twelve years later a young boy in blue shorts, a red shirt, and a blue vest named Dipper sat in his bedroom working on another new creature he had found. His roommate Gideon Gleeful was sitting on the desk next to him talking about his favorite sport while helping Dipper look for information in book three. Ever since Dipper had found book three in the Orphanage he had used it to solve more riddles then a normal twelve year old, it also helped him build gadgets for the possible evil that was out waiting to be found. Gideon had been with him since he was four and ever since then they sort of got along until they ended up fighting about something stupid. Wendy Corduroy, the owner of the Orphanage came in a few minutes later annoyance that Mr. and Mr. Mason were hear for the interview.

"The Masons are here, I really hope this is the day Dipper." Wendy said as she fixed his red vest and his blue shirt.

"I'm good can I go now?" Dipper asked in annoyance as he held the cage that held the strange paranormal creature in it.

"Yes...oh I hope he get adopted." Wendy said with a giant smile as Gideon walked by in his uniform and with his glove.

"Yeah nothing says adopt me like a weird mythical creature." Gideon said as Wendy stopped him fro a minuet.

"Let me guess..." Wendy began only to be interrupted by Gideon.

"He was up all night trying to find information on that dumb creature." Gideon said as he swapped his juice for Wendy's coffee and took a sip. "That's better."

"Good luck at the game Gideon." Wendy said as she watched the young child leave.

Wendy smiled in twelve years of her life she had known these two boys for a while. And yet she knew both were up for really potential reason and knew they would eventually get adopted. However Wendy knew she couldn't stand where she was, she had an Orphanage to run after all and she had to check on the other kids. But as soon as Dipper was done with his interview Wendy was going to get the adoption papers ready, well if the interview went well, in fact she was wondering how it was going at the moment...

XXX

Meanwhile Dipper was smiling, he watched as Mr. and Mrs. Mason flipped through book three and looked at all the paranormal things inside it. Dipper went on about how all the possibilities could make life more interesting than just television or normal things. However as the Mason's looked through the book their faces didn't show any good but Dipper didn't lose any faith, he was hoping he could win them over. The two adults looked at him and handed book three back to him.

"Just think about it there's a full paranormal world just waiting to be explored!" Dipper exclaimed with a smile.

"Yeah um...how do you feel about sports?" Mr. Mason asked as Dipper took the book back.

"Not really a sports player unless you count hunting monster's as sports?" Dipper asked as they shook their heads.

"Look Dipper you're a great kid but we..." Mrs. Mason began only for Dipper to interrupt them.

"I mean look at this little guy." Dipper said as he lifted the cage onto the table.

"What is that thing!?" Mrs. Mason asked as she looked at the fur covered creature in shock.

"Not sure book three doesn't say anything about but here I'll let it so you can pet it." Dipper said with a huge smile.

"Um...Dipper sweetie..." Mrs. Mason began as she grabbed her husband's hands.

As soon as Dipper open the cage the creature came out and jumped into the air. Dipper tried to catch it only to miss and for it to land on Mr. Mason. Before anyone knew it Mr. Mason's face became as big as a tomato and as red as one. Freaking out Dipper grabbed a hold of the creature and stuffed out of the cage. After a while of yelling and learning that Mr. Mason had an allergy to fur covered creatures the two left and Dipper felt horrible. These interviews never worked and sometimes it felt like he was never wanted by anyone besides Wendy. So without another thought he walked up to his favorite thinking place, the roof...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter one, poor Dipper. Anyway I hope you liked it thanks for reading and please review. Chapter two will be posted soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Cheering Up and New Ideas

Meet the Pines - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter two. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter. Also before we do start I wanted to clear some things up, Dipper is the only one of the twins to be an orphan. Mabel will come in later and you'll see why I'm making Dipper an only child. Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls or Meet the Robison's. Please enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Cheering Up and New Ideas

The New Dipper frowned as he sat up on the roof tossing rocks along the concrete. His plans had failed once more to impress another family and he had added another mark on a wooden crate next to him. Ever since his first interview he was like a jinx. A jinx to all families only because of the things he was interested in. Sure the creatures weren't normal, and that most people didn't believe in them, but he did, and that was all that mattered. However that was the issue and either Dipper needed a merical or he needed to change what he was interested in, like that was going to happen.

"Dipper." Wendy's voice ran into his eyes as he turned and saw her.

"I'm not going to get adopted, am I?" Dipper asked with a small frown.

"You are Dipper, we just haven't found the right family yet." Wendy explained as she watched Dipper frown. "Poor Mr. Mason."

"I KILLED HIM!? Dipper exclaimed as he slapped his hand to his face.

"No, no you didn't kill him." Wendy said as Dipper sighed. "But I did set you up for another interview." Wendy added.

"No thanks." Dipper said as he sat back down on the wooden box.

"Sorry, what?" Wendy asked with wounder.

"I said no thanks." Dipper repeated as Wendy frowned.

"Dipper this about you being adopted." Wendy said as she sat next to him, silence followed.

"One hundred twenty four." Dipper said as Wendy gave him a look.

"What are you talking about?" Wendy asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder only for him to pull away.

"One hundred twenty four, that's how many adoption interviews I had, and I'm not being rejected again!" Dipper exclaimed.

"I'm sure your exsaderating." Wendy said as Dipper gave her an upset look.

Instantly as soon as Wendy finished her line, Dipper walked over to the crate he was at before. He grabbed a hold of the box and turned it only to reveal that a bunch of lines and "30's" and "60's" have been crossed out. Wendy was shocked to say the least and Dipper only sat back down on the crate. Wendy joined him once more and the two sat in silence for a while. However they soon got board of the silence and Wendy left to get dinner ready. Dipper was alone once more and he pulled out book three. That was when he got an idea, mainly because with the school contest and the book. He knew this idea would work. Instantly he began to get to work.

XXX

Dipper hardly slept as he began to research mythical creature's on the web. He looked in book three for ideas and at multiple web pages as well. Each all gave him a new paranormal creature to study and look over. After a while things were getting harder on him. None of these creatures seemed to want to work with his idea at all. The plan he wanted was to create a full on visual presentation of the paranormal creature he was going to introduce to the competition at the museum. Gideon worked with him as normal helping him during the day, and trying to sleep during the night.

By morning the final project was finished and in front of him was a giant statue of a Pteradactule. The wings were as long as his five foot desk and as wide as the desk. The body was small, mainly because that's what they looked like, and the face was looking just like the model in his book. Smiling he stood back and admired the work, he began to place the scale model onto the red wagon along with the poster board he made. Grabbing the remote he wanted to take a flight test.

"Dipper I have some news!" Wendy exclaimed as she came into the room snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What's that?" Dipper asked as he looked at Wendy with a curious look.

"The new family is coming at two to interview you." Wendy said as Dipper rolled his eyes.

"No thanks...I'M GONNA BE LATE!" Dipper yelled as he looked at the time on his wrist watch.

"You will be here at two and dressed nicely." Wendy stated as Dipper turned around.

"No, I'm done being rejected I'm going to the Museum Competition." Dipper stated as he walked away.

Wendy stood in shock; Dipper had never spoken to her like that before. She knew he was tired of all the interviews and she really couldn't blame him at all. However she knew he at least needed to try. Sadly Wendy couldn't do anything because she watched as Dipper walked out of the Orphanage and off to the Museum Competition, she only wished that Dipper would move on from all this paranormal stuff, however she knew that wasn't going to happen. So at the moment she only wished that he had good luck for the competition. But little did they know Dipper was about to meet someone who would change his life...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter two. I hope you liked it, I changed a lot of things to make it shorted and to make it fit all together with the story. Anyway thanks for reading please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. The Museum Competition

Meet the Pines - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter three. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys are awesome!:) Firstly Mabel come in this chapter :) Secondly I own nothing from Gravity Falls or Meet the Robinsons. Enjoy!:)**

* * *

Chapter 3

The Museum Competition

Dipper smiled as he walked his project to the museum, he was excited for this competition. All he knew that if this project worked he could move on to bigger things and show that the paranormal world isn't as horrible as everyone says it is. However as soon as he got to the museum he noticed that more people were there then he thought. Dipper noticed a lot of his classmates were there with their own projects about something they researched. But half the Science teachers were there too judging the projects.

The area was a lot bigger then Dipper thought it was going to be and once he noticed an empty table he began to walk over towards it. However as he walked towards his table he looked back only to see no one behind him, he could have sworn someone was following him. Dipper smiled as he picked up his cover creature, it was a lot heavier this morning then he thought. Placing it down, he looked over to see that judges were talking to Pacifica Northwest bout her volcano. Looking back Dipper grabbed the sheet that covered his project and lifted it, as soon as he did he screamed. There was a girl with brown hair and a crazy sweater about his age under the covers, she told him to be quiet and the pulled him up under.

"Look no time, has a guy in a blue suite approach you?" The girl asked as Dipper gave her a look, was she serious?

"Um...who are you?" Dipper asked as he looked the girl over.

"I'm Mabel, Mabel Pines from the TTCA." Mabel said as she held up a badge and placed it back in her pocket.

"TTCA?" Dipper questioned with a look of confusion, who was this girl?

"Time Travel Committee Association." Mabel explained as he looked down at Dipper's project and smile.

"Time travel, you made that up!" Dipper explained as he looked at Mabel again. "And why do you look like me?" He asked.

"A lot of people say I look like a girl version of my dad...anyway guy in a blue approach you!?" Mabel quickly asked again.

"Um...no." Dipper said as Mabel placed her fingure's on her chin to think.

"I see, well he's in a crime from robbery of the future." Mabel said as she looked at a book that Dipper swore was familiar.

"Robbery of the future for what?" Dipper asked with wounder as he watched the girl flip through a book.

"He stole a time machine, well more like a time measure tape thingy." Mabel said as she showed him a picture of the machine.

"Time machine?" Dipper said as he heard voices. "Now you're just crazy." Dipper said with a frown.

"No it' true there really is a guy in a blue suite, and I'm really from the future!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile.

"Sure we'll go with you just being crazy." Dipper said in annoyance.

"Whatever look it's hard to explain because the people at HQ are having trouble and by HQ I mean..." Mabel began.

"I know what HQ means!" Dipper exclaimed as he rolled his eyes, who doesn't know what it means.

"Wow someone's smart, anyway I'm gonna go per, and by per I mean..." Mabel began once more only to be cut off.

"I know what it means!" Dipper exclaimed in annoyance.

"Smart kid that will save you for now." Mabel stated as she vanished from under the sheet, this was a weird day so far.

Dipper got out from under the sheet as well and began to set up his presentation. However he noticed that the Mabel girl was still walking around and helping a kid pick up the loose frogs after knocking a kid down. Dipper only shook his head, this girl he had just ment was mostly one of the weirdest kids he had even ment, well next to Gideon anyway. Before he knew it the judges came his way and he finally got to start his presentation. Sadly Dipper could see that everyone else in the room had built a fort to protect themselves in case the project blew up...again.

"Dipper this one isn't going to blow is it?" Mrs. Pines asked as she looked at the young boy.

"Not this time I'm pretty sure of it!" Dipper exclaimed, no one noticed a small robot messing with the project behind it.

"You see the paranormal world is fascinating, all these creatures are just waiting to be discovered." Dipper said with a smile.

"And what's his giant bird thingy?" Coach Robbie asked as he looked down at the clip board and at the bird.

"This is a Pteradactule." Dipper said as he picked up the controller he had with it. "Watch I can make it fly." Dipper said.

The bird began to flap its wings as Dipper turned on the machine. Everyone seemed impress as they watched and he knows because the Mabel chick he just meet was watching as she held a lot of frogs all over her. The bird began to lift off the table and everyone was in awe, however as it moved higher the wings began to spin and the head began smoke. Instantly the bird exploded right before their eyes and smoke covered the whole room. The water catchers were turned on and it poured all down into the school. Dipper frowned he had failed once again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Dipper said Mrs. Pines turned to him.

"Dipper I think it's best if you just leave." Mrs. Pines said

Instantly as soon as she said that to him, that was what he did. Running home he didn't even turn back when he herd Mabel call for him. When he reached home he ran up to the roof where he always went and sat there for a while. Life for him wasn't great and sometimes he just wished he wasn't into the things he was into. However little did he know that someone had followed him all the way from the Museum Competition...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter three. I know this isn't exactly like the movie but that's sort of the point. I want it to mainly be focused on Dipper and later on both Dipper and Mabel. So it has a lot of the scenes, just not all of them. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it, Mabel finally came in this chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. To the Future

Meet the Pines - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter four. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK!:) Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls or Meet the Robisons. Please enjoy chapter four, there is more Dipper and Mabel in this chapter. I hope you like it, I really do. Please enjoy!:) On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 4

To the Future

Dipper sighed as he sat down next to the box he kept count on. With his favorite book, book three, in hand he began to look at the pages that ticked him off even more. If it wasn't for this stupid book he found in the Orphanage he would be normal, and not into stupid crap like ghost and stuff. However he threw the book behind him in frustration and continued to sit and think. Before Wendy had come up after he gotten back and told him to keep moving forward and never dwell on anything in the past. Sadly Dipper was having a hard time moving on, nothing seemed to want to work for him. But he was pulled out of his thoughts as soon as he was hit in the back of the head.

He turned around and noticed that book three was sitting back on the crate. Looking around he noticed that no one was up here besides him and tried to think of an explanation on what just happened. However Dipper instantly got an idea, he grabbed book three once more and threw it just barley in front of the steps that led up to here. Before he knew it the brown haired Mabel girl he had meet had begun to snuck over to the book and tossed it right back onto the crate, she instantly hid once more. The minuet she hid Dipper began to hear pigeon noises coming from where she was hiding. He began to walk over just close enough to not be seen from the other side. Dipper only rolled his eyes as more noises came from the girl.

"I know your there." Dipper said as he got no answer. "I know you're not a pigeon." He added with a smirk.

Annoyance came over Dipper and walked back to where book three was sitting. As soon as he grabbed the book he walked back to where he was just standing and dropped the book right in front of him. Mabel came out once it hit the ground still making pigeon noises and grabbed the book, she placed it in his hand and left hiding back behind the stairs. Groaning Dipper walked over to where she was and smirked, she rolled her eyes and watched as he dropped the book again. Once more Mabel picked up the book and placed it in his hands, making another noise.

"Would you cut that out, I know your there!?" Dipper asked as Mabel let out a small laugh.

"Alright fine you busted me, look just go back to the competition and fix that bird!" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper shook his head.

"No way, why should I!?" Dipper exclaimed as Mabel groaned.

"Because it didn't work from the blue suite guy." Mabel explained as Dipper rolled his eyes, this again.

"Great this subject again." Dipper began as he turned towards her. "Look it didn't work because I'm no good." He explained.

"May I remind you I am a time cop from the future, should be taken seriously." Mabel said as she held up a badge.

"This is a coupon for a tanning salon!" Dipper exclaimed as he took the badge and looked at it.

"Okay you caught me, I'm not a cop." Mabel said as Dipper began to walk away. "BUT I REALLY AM FROM THE FUTUER!" She yelled.

"Oh yeah, prove it!" Dipper exclaimed as he turned on her and placed a fingure on her chest.

"Well you see I um..." Mabel began as Dipper scoffed.

"Figures." Dipper said as he turned around and grabbed book three. "I think I'm gonna go hide under my sheets for a couple of years." Dipper muttered as Mabel ran in front of him and stopped him.

"If I prove I'm from the future will you go back to the competition and fix that bird?" Mabel asked with hope.

"Yeah sure fine, good luck proving it though." Dipper said with an annoyed look.

Mabel thought for a minuet as she looked around. However as she looked at certain spot something clicked and Mabel instantly turned around and grabbed Dipper by the back. As soon as she had a hold of Dipper she began to push him towards the edge of the roof and he began to freak out and scream. Ignoring the yells Mabel picked up Dipper and threw him over the edge as soon as they made it there. Dipper continued to scream as he landed flat onto something invisible. Mabel had forgotten that she placed the invisibility cover on to hid the machine.

As soon as Dipper realized he was in midair he continued to scream and Mabel jumped in as well. She pressed a button and the machine began to come visible. It was huge, round, and red. This machine was made by her father all thanks to a certain thing that helped him learn about time travel. She began to push a lot of buttons and grabbed a table measure and pulled. Dipper watched in amazement and shock as she pulled them item and snapped it close hitting her fingure in the process. Before he knew it both he and Mabel were placed in a vortex and the machine instantly disappeared, Dipper was astonished...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter four. I hop you liked it. Thanks for reading and please do not forget to review. :) Chapter five will be up soon!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. The Busted Machine

Meet the Pines - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter five. Thanks for all the reviews from last chapter you guys ROCK! Anyway you start to meet Mabel's family in this chapter, without saying to much I own nothing from Gravity Falls or Meet the Robisons. So please enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writting it!:)**

* * *

Chapter 5

The Busted Machine

"Welcome to the future!" Mabel exclaimed as soon as they entered her time stream.

Dipper looked around in awe as he noticed how different everything had changed. Instead of cars, there were time machine's, floating bubbles, and may other things. However the most important thing that caught his attention was a giant white and red building with the letter "P" standing wide and pride on top. Looking around once more Dipper realized that everything he had ever dreamed of seeing was right there in front of him. Not only was there a million of inventions but there was also all kinds of mythical creatures that went with the machines. Something inside told him that everything was better here than in his time, not to mention Dipper didn't even want to go back to the museum.

"So what do you think?" Mabel asked as she looked at him through the mirror as she drove.

"This...this amazing Mabel, everything I ever dreamed about is here in front of me!" Dipper exclaimed with a smile.

"So you'll go back to that museum and fix that bird?" Mabel asked as she began to work the machine once more.

"What no way!" Dipper exclaimed as Mabel suddenly stopped the machine making Dipper fall over in the process.

"Dipper, what are you talking about?" Mabel asked as she frowned. "You promised if I proved I was from the future." She said.

"Yes but Mabel why go back when I have a time machine right here?" Dipper asked as Mabel gave him a confused look.

"The answer is not a time machine, it's this!" Mabel exclaimed as she held up a picture of the design of the Pteradactule.

"You want to know what I think about that idea?" Dipper asked as he took the paper from Mabel, he began to rip it up.

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Mabel yelled as she jumped for the pieces and began to collect them, Dipper took the wheel.

"You can take me back to see my mom in this!" Dipper exclaimed as began to push buttons.

Instantly Mabel jumped back to where Dipper as and began to try and get the controls away from him. However she knew that Dipper was persistent and they began to fight over the machine. Dipper still wouldn't let go and that made Mabel even more upset than ever, sure she understood how he felt, but if he knew the truth about her and him then he wouldn't want to change anything at all. But Mabel had to keep her mouth shut about the future otherwise she could easily mess everything up. The machine began to spin as the two continued to fight. As it spun they screamed, and somewhere in between Dipper had managed to break the steering wheel on the machine.

They were falling out of the sky faster than anyone thought was possible. Ground was under them in mere seconds and the time machine had slammed into brining up dirt and grass with it. Opening the hatch the two jumped out and began to look over the machine they had just busted, there was even a long dirt mark where it slid across the ground. Mabel knew it was in bad shape, only because the glass was broken here and there, and the wheels were dented. The only other thing Mabel knew was that the sides were all scratched and shaped funny, and not mention she was in big trouble.

"Well that went well." Dipper said as dusted himself off, Mabel began to freak.

"I am so dead!" Mabel exclaimed as Dipper gave her a questioned look.

"Why?" Dipper asked as he threw his backpack into the machine.

"I'm not allowed to touch this let alone drive it!" Mabel exclaimed in panic. "My parents are gonna bury me alive!" She added.

"Just fix it, isn't there another one?" Dipper asked as Mabel frowned.

"No there's only two in existence, this one and the stolen one!" Mabel exclaimed with anger. "I know you should fix it."

"Me no way, you know I can't." Dipper said as Mabel frowned and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"If you fix this machine I will be forever grateful." Mabel said with a smile at the idea.

"If I fix this you have to take me back to see my mom." Dipper said as Mabel thought for a moment.

"How am I supposed to trust you?" Mabel asked with a smirk. "You didn't even follow through with this deal!" She exclaimed.

"You told me you were a time cop, and you're not, how am I supposed to trust you?" Dipper asked as he crossed his arms.

"Touché!" Mabel said with a frown as she pointed at him.

After a while the two began to push the now broken time machine up the steep hill towards the Pines Industries, at least that's what Mabel told Dipper it was called. Taking it up hill was a lot harder than either one of them thought it was going to be and Dipper now knew how it felt when Gideon was at baseball. However his mind did slip to his own time as he helped Mabel push the machine. He wondered if anyone noticed that he was missing, or if they even wondered about him. Is anything they all probably thought that he was still at the competition instead of in the future with a crazy chick.

However his thoughts were brought back to him as soon as they reached the building. The house itself was bigger than Dipper had thought it was going to be. There was white, blue, and orange everywhere and on every small panel there was a letter "P" for Pines. But what wondered Dipper the most was what Mabel's family was going to be only to hear Mabel talking to someone from behind the back door of the house.

"Who dares enter my living area!?" A deep voice asked as Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Waddles just open the door!" Mabel yelled as Dipper let out a small laugh. "It's just me Mabel." Mabel continued with a smile.

"Please give the password!" Waddles yelled once more, Dipper wanted to know who Waddles was.

"We don't have a password Waddles." Mabel said once more with a known look.

"Yes we do, I made one up while you were gone!" Waddles continued to yell as Dipper let out another laugh.

"The how am I supposed to know it?" Mabel asked as a small silence followed her question.

"I um...good point." Waddles said as he slammed the hatch closed.

Dipper took a deep breath, this was it, he was going to meet someone from Mabel's future family. The minuet the door Dipper wonder what Waddles looked like and was hoping he was going to be cool. However once the door opened more and Waddles stepped into the out from the shadows Dipper was shocked. Waddles was pink and he was pretty sure he was talking. But what Dipper was pretty sure about was that Waddles was a robot...

* * *

**A/N - WADDLES!:) Anyway thanks for reading and I hope you liked it. Please review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. In the Garage

Meet the Pines - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter six. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys ROCK!:) Anyway as normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls or Meet the Robison's. Well this is kind of a sort chapter but next chapter will be longer. So without having to say anything else on with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 6

In the Garage

The two began to move the machine into the garage as soon as the robot Waddles had opened the door. Dipper still didn't understand why the robot was pink, but he didn't question it. However he was pretty sure Waddles hadn't notice him at all yet because he continued to talk to Mabel. By the looks of the conversation, Dipper could tell Waddles and Mabel had close bond. However they finally reached the middle of the garage and placed the machine near a back corner. Mabel began to get the tools out and slid them over to where Dipper was. However she could tell that he was amazed by Waddles, there was no lie there.

"Dipper this is Waddles, Waddles this is Dipper." Mabel said as she moved her hands towards the each person.

"Wow a real talking robot!" Dipper exclaimed as Mabel rolled her eyes.

However as soon as Waddles turned to look at Dipper he screamed. Watching in shock Mabel and Dipper looked at one another and looked back only to see Waddles go up a tube and out of sight. The two stood there for a minuet trying to even think about what happened and as soon as Mabel looked at Dipper once more she understood what Waddles freaked out about. She only had hoped that Waddles didn't go to the family already otherwise she would be. Dipper began to back away towards her.

"Well that was weird." Dipper said as Mabel placed a fruit hat on top of his head. "As was this..." Dipper added with a look.

"Look your hair is a dead giveaway." Mabel said as soon as Dipper turned to her.

"Why?" Dipper asked with a curious look.

"Because it is, now keep the hat on." Mabel said as the two walked over to the machine.

"You know I can't fix this Mabel." Dipper said as he kicked a panel on the floor.

"If it helps I'll go get blue prints from Waddles." Mabel said as Dipper nodded. "Hopefully he hadn't ratted me out." She added.

"What am I supposed to do?" Dipper asked as Mabel walked towards the tube Waddles just went up.

"Stay." Mabel said as she pointed at him.

Mabel instantly went up the tube and as soon as Dipper tried to protest she came down again and pointed a fingure at him. By the time she got done talking to him, she went up to the tube and vanished. Something told Dipper that these tubes led to different parts of the house. Dipper walked over to another tube across from the one Mabel went in. He began to try and look under it but realized he was sucked up through the tube. Instantly he shot through a hidden door and landed right in a yard. All Dipper knew as soon as he looked around, he was no longer in the garage...

* * *

**A/N - Oh Dipper never listens to anything Mabel says lol. Anyway sorry this chapter was short not much to write about here but next chapter will defiantly be longer. So thanks for reading and please REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Meet the Pines

Meet the Pines - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here is chapter seven. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter you guys ROCK! I'm glad your liking the story a lot this chapter was my longest yet to write. Also this one was my favorite to write, he finally get's to meet Mabel's family!:) Anyway without saying to much I own nothing from Gravity Falls or Meet the Robisons. On with the story please enjoy this chapter!:)**

* * *

Chapter 7

Meet the Pines

Dipper smiled as he looked around the yard he was standing in. Everything was colorful and neat as well, this place was way different then he could ever even imagine. However Dipper knew he couldn't just stand around and wait for Mabel to find him because if she did, he knew she would yell at him. But he needed to get back to the garage before she even knew he was gone. Walking Dipper began to head towards the building front doors. If he were to find his way back he needed to start somewhere.

As soon as he made it to the top of the hill Dipper began to head for the door. However as soon as he made it near the two plant pots that were in front of the door two people popped out. The one in the right pot was a little weird, he was able to fit in the pot perfectly. He had a small head compared to the rest of his body and he wore a green shirt with a question mark on it. In the other pot on the left was an old man who wore and eye patch and a fez. Dipper wondered if he was even still in the future.

"Ring my doorbell." The old man in the left pot said with a smile as Dipper backed up.

"No...no...ring my doorbell!" The teenager in the right pot said as Dipper continued to back up even more.

"Don't listen to him ring my doorbell." The old man said as Dipper backed up towards the right doorbell.

"No that doorbell will give you a rash, ring my doorbell!" The teenager said once more as Dipper hit his doorbell. "YES!"

"No fair SOOS!" The man yelled as Dipper fell onto his butt.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game Stan." Soos said as the door swung open.

Dipper watched as another old man came out and began to back really crazy. He had a long white beard and he sort of looked like the hunch back of Notradame. However before the new old man could say anything Dipper screamed and ran as fast as he could and as far away from the door as he could. But as he continued to run he had no idea where he was going. Looking back he saw that Stan and Soos were no longer there, he figured they were back in the pots. Coming back to reality he continued to run and slammed right into someone knocking them both down, looking up he realized that he had ran into a guy with a guitar. Something told Dipper he just made a mistake.

The boy was older than him, that's for sure. He had black thick hair and he wore a gray shirt and black pants. He held his black guitar and gave Dipper a mean look. However Dipper knew that this wasn't the time to be making enemies, he needed to find his way back to the garage. Sure this kid didn't seem nice but maybe he could help him, it didn't hurt to ask. Dipper was just happy that this teenager decided to finally break the awkward silence between them.

"What are you doing here kid?" The teen asked in a threating tone.

"I'm lost, I need help finding the garage." Dipper said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Well why didn't you say so, I'm Robbie." Robbie said as he held out a hand.

"Dipper." Dipper said as he shook hands with Robbie. "Do you think you can help me?" Dipper asked as Robbie nodded.

"Sure come on we'll look for the garage, although I didn't know we had one." Robbie said as Dipper gave him a look.

"We?" Dipper asked as Robbie rolled his eyes.

"Yes we, me and my wife live with the Pines." Robbie said as he walked up to another tube.

Dipper was shocked to learn that this teenager lived with the Pines. However he was shocked to even learn that he was married at all, mainly because he looked like a teenager. But Dipper didn't get to say another word because Robbie had grabbed him and the two of them were shot through another tube and instantly came to another hidden door. However instantly Dipper realized this wasn't the garage and gave Robbie a look who opened the door and allowed a living room to show.

"Here's the garage!" Robbie yelled with his eyes closed and his hand pointing to the room.

"I don't think this is the garage." Dipper said as Robbie looked and apologized, instantly they went down the tube again.

Looking for the garage was a lot harder than Dipper thought it was going to be. Mainly because Robbie had no idea where the garage was and the two had ended up in different rooms so far. One room they ended up was a bedroom and it looked like it belonged to Mabel, another room they ended up was a basement let alone meeting a few people. So far Dipper had only ment Robbie's friends Lee and Thomas and Lee was married to Grenda who was strangely a puppet that went away in a car. Dipper just realized that this was the weirdest family he had ever ment, no he knows why Mabel was so weird.

"That's Mrs. Pines she's married to Mr. Pines who son is Cornelius." Robbie explained as they ran past a women making food.

"Who's Cornelius?" Dipper asked as he continued to run with Robbie.

"Cornelius is their son and the founder of Pines industries." Robbie said with a smile as they came to another door.

"What's in here?" Dipper asked as watched Robbie turn the door.

"My wife Wendy I think she's making cookies." Robbie said as he opened the door.

However once Robbie opened the door his wife wasn't in the room at all. Instead there were two kids in the room a girl and a boy and they were dancing to the music that was being played. Dipper however realized it was his favorite song Disco Girl and instantly loved these kids. He could tell these kids were his age mainly because of how tall they were. The girl was about twelve and her hair was long and blond. She wore a lot of pink, Dipper could easily see that and she wore a lot of makeup.

The boy was different though he was more tanner then the girl. He had dark black hair and he wore a fake merman tail. Dipper began to wonder who these kids were and if Robbie knew them. It seemed like he did because they waved and he waved back. They watched as the boy began to dance like a fish out of water and the girl began to spin around in circles. However as they danced the boy ended up jumping into a giant fish tank that Dipper didn't even see before and swim.

"You go Mermando!" Robbie yelled with a smile. "You too Pacifica!" Robbie yelled once more as he closed the door.

"Who?" Dipper asked as Robbie turned and smile.

"Mermando mine and Wendy's son and Pacifica our adopted child." Robbie said with a smile once more.

"I see." Dipper said with a questioned look.

"What are we doing again?" Robbie asked as he looked at Dipper.

"Looking for the garage..." Dipper trailed as Robbie snapped his fingures.

"Right come on!" Robbie exclaimed as he grabbed Dipper's arm.

The two continued to run down the house and went under another tube and was shot up in the air once more. They appeared to be in what looked like a bathroom and as soon as Dipper looked down he noticed they were in a toilet. It was the coolest yet weirdest thing that he had ever been in. However they moved onto another room once Robbie realized that the bathroom wasn't the garage, Dipper began to wonder how big this house really was. But his thoughts were pulled away when Dipper was asked to look inside a turkey to see if the garage was there, Robbie was sure one weird person.

"I don't think the garage is in there." Dipper said as two man dressed in superhero suites came running by.

"The food will be there soon." One of the guys said as Dipper smiled.

"Wow real superhero's!" Dipper exclaimed with a smile as Robbie turned and nodded.

"Yup that's Big Chris and C Dog, they are Candy's brother's." Robbie said with a known look.

"Who's Candy?" Dipper asked, he could have sworn he herd that name before.

"Cornelius's wife, and her brothers are Big Chris and C Dog." Robbie said as Dipper nodded in understandment.

"Okay then..." Dipper said as he watched the two get in a ship and leave.

"Any more questions about us Pines family?" Robbie asked as Dipper thought for a moment and the noticed something.

"Oh yes...why is your dog wearing glasses?" Dipper asked as Robbie smiled a bit.

"Oh because his insurance won't pay for contacts." Robbie said with a laugh, was that supposed to be a joke?

They went along once more and continued to look for the garage. However Dipper was happy that he finally lost Robbie in the mess of the family when he began to talk to Lee and Thomas. He ran down many halls trying to either find the garage or find Mabel herself. Dipper turned another corner and continued to run until he slammed into something else. Instantly he was pushed off his feet and he could tell the person was swept off their feet by the impact as well. However Dipper smiled as soon as he looked up because right in front of him was Mabel. They only thing he fear was the mad look on her face...

* * *

**A/N - Lol talk about a big family. I tried to include everyone you mainly see in Gravity Falls. So I hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and please don't forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. Pop Quiz Time

Meet the Pines - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter eight. Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. you guys ROCK!:) Anyway I can't wait for you to read this chapter because I had this one planned out for weeks. As normal I own nothing from Gravity Falls or Meet the Robisons. I hope you like this chapter a lot I know I do!:) On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Pop Quiz Time

"Dipper where have you been!?" Mabel asked the minuet she stood up. "I've been looking everywhere for you!" She added.

"Well you see..." Dipper began only to be cut off by Mabel's ranting and yelling.

"I thought I told you to stay in the garage!" Mabel exclaimed as she pointed behind her indicating the direction.

"I did but then I went up this tube and I meet you family..." Dipper explained only to be cut off once more.

"Wait, you meet my family!?" Mabel asked in panic as Dipper nodded.

Instantly Mabel grabbed a hold of Dipper's ear and the two began to walk down a few hallways. Dipper wondered what Mabel was doing since she kept pretty much dragging him everywhere. However after a few corner turns they came to a hallway that had a closet and Mabel opened the door as soon as she reached it. Dipper was shoved into the closet and Mabel followed him closing the door behind him. Instantly the two were in darkness until Mabel had turned the light on. Something felt weird about this whole situation then again everything about this whole situation was weird to begin with.

"Okay pop quiz!" Mabel exclaimed as she turned on the closet light. "Who have you ment and what have you learned?" She asked.

"Robbie, Lee, and Thomas are best friends. Lee is married to Grenda and is she...?" Dipper asked as he made a puppet motion.

"Cranky?" Mabel asked as Dipper rolled his eyes. "Yes." Mabel added with a known look.

"Robbie is married to Wendy and Mermando and Pacifica are their kids. Old Man McGucket is the butler and Soos and Stan are twins. And I'm not sure who their related to." Dipper said as he looked at Mabel.

"Neither do we." Mabel said, was she serious? "Go on." Mabel said as Dipper nodded.

"Mrs. Pines is married to Mr. Pines and their son is Cornelius...what does Cornelius look like?" Dipper asked with interest.

"Um...Oh...Jason Ritter!" Mabel exclaimed with a smile as Dipper gave her a look.

"Okay...Cornelius is married to Candy and her brothers are Big Chris and C Dog." Dipper added with a known look.

"Your forgetting something." Mabel said as she crossed her arms and looked at him.

"Forgetting...forgetting...oh and Mabel is the daughter of Cornelius and Candy." Dipper finished with a smile.

"And no one realized you were from the past?" Mabel asked with a worried look.

"Nope." Dipper said with the same smile. "Thank you, thank you, hold the applause, thank you!" Dipper said as Mabel smirked.

The light went off and both Dipper and Mabel came out of the closet. Even though Mabel wouldn't admit it, she was amazed and impressed how much Dipper remembered about her family. However Dipper seemed to be the one amazed with himself the moment he had finished, he never had memorized something like that before. But both of their thoughts were brought back to reality when they reached the garage. They went through the door and they began to try and work on the machine. However the whole time they were walking to the garage, Dipper could have sworn he was being watched.

XXX

A older guy with white hair was sitting in a blue time machine. He was currently outside of the Pines house and he was watching the two young boys work on the machine through a small little hat named Bill. The hat had become his friend and together the two were out to destroy young Dipper for many reason they had. However it occurred to the old guy that young Dipper had no idea about the girl that he was with, he planned to tell him later once he got his hands on the boy.

"Oh...I know we'll..." The guy began as the robot hat looked at him and moved backwards by a bush. "That's it..."

As soon as he saw the plant he instantly had an idea. Let's just say to him, it was time for the Pines to get a little visitor from the past and hopefully attack. With one movement the guy moved the machine and he was whisked away into the past...

* * *

**A/N- Well there's chapter eight for you. Lol Jason Ritter...I hope you guys get why I put that name. :) Anyway thanks for reading and please do not froget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	9. Fixing the Machine

Meet the Pines - A Gravity Falls Fanfiction...

**A/N - Well here's chapter nine. I know I said this chapter would be longer but truth was I didn't have much to write for this chapter so it was sort of hard to make it longer. So this is sort of short bu I know the next chapter will be a long one, because I think you all know what scene comes after this. Anyway as normal I own nothing! ENJOY!:)**

* * *

Chapter 9

Fixing the Machine

Dipper and Mabel stood in the garage once more and continued to work on the time machine. However building wasn't really Dipper's thing and the blueprints weren't really helping. Then again this was more advanced stuff then he was use too. Mabel however believed he could fix and always told him to just keep moving forward if it didn't work. In fact at the moment she was telling that to Dipper since he kept asking her questions. However nothing Dipper tried with the machine seemed to work it was a merical that he fixed the thing at all. Something still felt wrong to Dipper as he looked over the machine.

"I think it's fixed." Dipper said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"Awesome let's fire this up and take you back to your time." Mabel said with a smile as she climbed into the machine.

Without another thought about the machine Dipper climbed inside next to Mabel. He watched as she turned on the machine and punch in the right date. Before he knew it she pulled the tape measure and the machine began to move and lift off the ground. For a while Dipper was smiling, he fixed it and he felt like he finally did something right. However as he thought this the machine began to shake and small pieces began to fall off the sides. Instantly smoke appeared and small little light bolts came and zapped the machine back to the ground. When they landed Mabel opened the top and al the smoke began to clear.

"Well like normal just keep - " Mabel began only to be cut off by a mad Dipper.

"Don't say the words!" Dipper exclaimed as he kicked the tool box that was by him.

"What, moving forward?" Mabel asked as Dipper turned around.

"I...ugh!" Dipper exclaimed as he clutched his fist in anger.

"Mabel dinner is ready!" Mrs. Pines called over a speaker.

"We'll be up in five minutes mom!" Mabel called back as he began to walk towards Dipper.

"If you're not up in five minutes I'm coming to get you!" Mrs. Pines called as Mabel's eyes got wide with terror.

"We better get up there." Mabel said as she and Dipper began to walk away.

Dipper frowned as he and Mabel began to walk towards the diner. At the moment he wasn't in the mood to talk to her or anyone for that matter. All Dipper wanted was to be back in his own time under his blankets. However as soon as they reached the diner Dipper smiled maybe having dinner with this family might make him smile. Little did he know that statement might be true...

* * *

**A/N - Well there's chapter nine. Thanks for reading please do not forget to REVIEW!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
